Dice's Mission Impossible
by Imorz
Summary: Katanya, kalau berhasil menaklukan hati CEO Gentaro Yumeno, tiap diberi uang belanja bisa menyewa pulau sendiri! 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 12. [ gentaro/dice ].


Hak cipta Hypnosis Microphone sepenuhnya adalah milik King record, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Dice's Mission Impossible © Imorz

Katanya, kalau berhasil menaklukan hati CEO Gentaro Yumeno, tiap diberi uang belanja bisa menyewa pulau sendiri!

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 12—Office AU ]

* * *

Demi membayar apartemen yang ia sewa, Dice rela bekerja sebagai _office boy_ di sebuah kantor perusahaan tekstil. Bisa dibilang pekerjaan ini tidaklah terlalu berat, ia hanya perlu membuat kopi, mengepel lantai, membersihkan debu meja—yah, lebih banyak diminta membuat kopi, sih. Daripada menggembel luntang-lantung dan tidur di taman berselimutkan koran, Dice amat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Setidaknya gajinya bisa ia sisihkan sedikit untuk bermain judi.

Sebulan bekerja dan akhirnya mendapatkan gaji yang dinanti-nanti, Dice langsung menyewa apartemen sederhana lengkap dengan perabotan yang ala kadarnya dan pergi bermain judi berharap mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan (dan jawabannya adalah tidak, Dice meringis rugi).

Jadi, setiap malam ia makan kecambah rebus atau jika beruntung bisa membeli mi _cup_. Nafsunya untuk bermain judi sudah berada dalam nadi; sudah mendarah daging, sudah menjadi kebutuhan primer di atas makanan dan pakaian. Dice tidak mampu menahan hasratnya.

Maka, ketika perutnya diambang sekarat, telinganya yang masih berfungsi tajam mendengar obrolan beberapa pegawai di dekat pantri yang menggosip ria mengenai CEO mereka. Tiga orang wanita dan satu pria berbicara dengan serius, seolah-olah mereka bisa mati kapan saja jika membahas orang nomor satu di perusahaan ini. Dice mendekatkan diri sembari mengepel lantai.

"Katanya, kalau berhasil mendapatkan hati Pak Gentaro, beliau akan selalu memberi kita uang belanja yang fantastis!" bisik pegawai pria. Teman-teman wanitanya terkejut.

"Yang benar?" Wanita A menunjukkan keraguannya.

"Aku pernah dengan rumor itu!" Wanita B memberikan bumbu drama.

"Aku juga! Dan lagi, katanya jumlah uangnya bisa kita pakai untuk menyewa pulau sendiri!" Wanita C menambah percikan api.

Hidung Dice kembang-kempis mendengar rumor yang menjadi topik hangat pegawai-pegawai tadi. Apalagi dengan perumpamaan-perumpamaan yang agaknya terdengar hiperbola tapi masih masuk akal, mengingat yang mereka bicarakan adalah Pak Gentaro, pejabat eksekutif tertinggi, nomor satu dari segala nomor satu, membuat Dice membulatkan tekad untuk mengambil hatinya dan memoroti uangnya sebanyak mungkin.

Untuk apa? Untuk bermain judi tentu saja! Persetan dengan menyewa pulau pribadi.

Bayangkan, uang sebanyak itu bisa membawa Dice Arisugawa melayang ke surga perjudian, kiri-kanan ada wanita semok yang memusut dada dan menciumi pipinya, uang berhamburan bak hujan deras. Ah, nirwana. Menetes liur Dice membayangkan.

"Apa di antara para pegawai kita ada yang pernah berkencan dengan Pak Gentaro?" Wanita A kembali memastikan.

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya belum. Setahuku Pak Gentaro cukup dekat dengan Pak Ramuda, itu pun hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Selera beliau cukup tinggi dalam mencari kekasih." Wanita B menjelaskan.

"Hei, kau berencana mendekati dia?" Wanita C menyahut.

"Mustahil. Ingat sekretaris kita dulu yang berbadan bohai dan dadanya besar? Dia pernah mencoba mendekati Pak Gentaro, besoknya dia mengundurkan diri. Rumornya, Pak Gentaro itu senangnya janda anak satu." Satu-satunya pegawai pria akhirnya bersuara.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak punya harapan!"

Dice meneguk ludahnya. Acara menggosip para pegawai memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk selanjutnya yang semakin memberatkan perjuangan Dice. Intinya, mendekati Pak Gentaro seperti berjalan di bara api; harus rela bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

Waktu istirahat berakhir. Para pegawai kembali menekuni layar komputer dan tumpukan laporan kerja. Suara sepatu pantofel di lantai terdengar di sana-sini, pegawai-pegawai itu berhamburan ke berbagai ruangan. Ada yang ingin ke bagian pemasaran, ada yang ingin ke mengkopi laporan, ada yang bersiap-siap untuk audit. Dice memperhatikan mereka sembari kembali mengepel lantai.

Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Dice! Pak Gentaro minta buatkan teh! Dan tolong bawakan langsung ke ruangan beliau, aku harus menemani pegawai yang berangkat audit ke bandara. Tolong, ya!"

Ini dia! Dewa Ebisu sudah membukakan jalan untuk Dice meraih langkah pertama menuju surga judinya. Tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini. Dice mungkin memang tidak punya rencana pasti bagaimana cara mengambil hati CEO Gentaro Yumeno yang lebih senang janda anak satu, tapi Dice percaya dengan kekuatan keberuntungan yang dimilikinya (ia lupa keberuntungan tidak pernah mampir ketika ia bermain judi), ia pasti bisa membuat Gentaro luluh dengan pesonanya. Doakan saja.

Pintu ruangan Gentaro berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya. Teksturnya halus dengan ornamen meliuk dari kayu terbaik. Ruangan lain tampak jauh lebih modern, namun Gentaro meminta secara khusus miliknya dibuat lebih tradisional, bahkan ia memilih ubin terakota sebagai dinding. Di sebelah kanan, terdapat lemari buku berjejer tiga buah yang berdempetan dengan dinding. Lukisan-lukisan tentang pedesaan menambah asri ruangan milik Gentaro. Sekali masuk, seperti sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Dice menganga. Matanya meniti setiap inci ruangan yang belum pernah sekalipun ia injak selama ia bekerja di perusahaan, ini pertama kalinya. Ia kira ia berada di sebuah kamar era meiji. Heran sendiri bagaimana caranya mendesain ruangan dengan gaya seperti ini di lantai puncak. Pasti ongkosnya besar.

"Oh, apa itu teh saya?"

Suara Gentaro membuatnya terkesiap, akibatnya cangkir teh sedikit tergerak. "Iya, benar."

"Taruh saja di meja."

Jadi, ialah Gentaro Yumeno. Raksasa perusahaan ini. Mata Dice kembali menganalisis. Perangainya jauh dari ekspektasi, Dice sudah mengira CEO Gentaro adalah lelaki paruh baya dengan perut melewati ikat pinggangnya serta kumis tebal dan berkacamata rantai. Rupanya pemikiran tadi salah besar dan yang ada di depannya ini adalah sosok lelaki muda, berwajah ayu, dengan mata sibuk bergulir di aksara buku novel. Pakaiannya santai, tidak ada jas melainkan kimono untuk pria.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika merasa diperhatikan.

Lagi-lagi suara itu membuatnya terkesiap, Dice segera meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja kerja. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf saya melamun."

"Oh, begitu."

Ayo, Dice! Jangan terus-terusan melamun! Jangan mempermalukan diri sendiri! Ingat tujuan awalmu! Surga judi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi!

"Anu, Pak Gentaro, Anda suka novel?"

"Hmm?" gumam Gentaro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Anda suka novel?"

Gentaro menutup bukunya dan tersenyum. "Suka. Suka sekali. Bahkan saya menulisnya."

"Hebat."

"Hebat kenapa?"

"Padahal pekerjaan Anda sebagai pejabat eksekutif tertinggi sudah sangat melelahkan, tapi Anda masih menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis. Anda seperti memanfaatkan semua waktu untuk hal yang berguna. Makanya saya bilang Anda hebat."

Bagus, Dice! Terus puja dia! Buat hati Gentaro Yumeno terbang melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Rasakan cintanya!

Gentaro tertawa halus. "Terima kasih, tapi Tuan Dice, Anda berlebihan. Waktu yang saya punya lebih longgar dari yang Anda pikirkan. Kalau Anda, suka novel juga?"

Secara otomatis, otak Dice mencari memori tentang novel yang ia ketahui, setidaknya judulnya saja cukup.

"Ya, saya suka," jawab Dice mantap. _Tapi masih lebih suka judi, sih._

"Oh, ya? Novel yang bagaimana kalau boleh saya tahu? Roman? Drama? Fantasi? Tentang sejarah atau konspirasi?"

Membatu Dice mendengar istilah-istilah asing tadi. Pelupuk matanya berkedip canggung ketika ditatap intens; mata Gentaro Yumeno seolah padang pasir hisap yang sanggup menelan kapan saja. Kemagisannya luar biasa, Dice tertegun takjub.

Ketika isi kepalanya tidak mampu mencari apa pun judul novel yang dibutuhkan, Dice melirik lemari buku dan langkahnya membawanya ke sana berharap mendapatkan pencerahan. Telunjuknya menelaah sisi buku yang tersusun rapi. Pupilnya bergerak cepat. Yang mana saja, yang mana saja, batinnya.

"S-saya suka yang ini!"

Gentaro menghampiri dan mengambil buku yang diserahkan Dice. "Asas-Asas Menejemen? Jadi, Tuan Dice suka tipe yang seperti ini ya?"

"Ya. Sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu, berarti Anda tahu apa saja klasifikasi keputusan berdasarkan derajat kepastian sesuai dengan risikonya, 'kan? Katanya tipe keempat dikenal sebagai keputusan yang berhubungan dengan gangguan-gangguan. Saya masih kurang mengerti dengan keputusan yang dimaksud. Bisa Anda berikan contohnya?"

Berbusa telinga Dice mendengar kalimat Gentaro. Kecerdasannya tidak mampu mencerna kata demi kata, ia mendadak kelimpungan dan memilih mencari judul buku lain sebagai bahan melarikan diri.

"S-sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu suka yang itu, saya jauh lebih suka yang ini."

Gentaro kembali memeriksa buku yang diserahkan Dice. "Menjadi Orang Tua Efektif? Tuan Dice ternyata sudah merencanakan masa depan yang matang, ya."

"Begitulah," jawab Dice bangga.

"Anda tahu istilah 'Mendengar aktif'? Katanya cara itu jauh lebih efektif bilamana seorang anak menginginkan adanya komunikasi dengan orang tuanya. Meski terdengar bagus, tetapi perlu waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan cara ini, orang tua harus membiasakan diri mendengar ungkapan perasaan dan jangan mengedepankan ego. Ada satu prinsip penting, tapi saya lupa apa namanya, rasanya di ujung lidah. Apa Tuan Dice ingat nama prinsipnya?"

Bara-bere-bara-bere mungkin namanya. Mana Dice tahu! Lagi-lagi telinganya dibuat berbusa. Bagaimana bisa Gentaro memahami semua buku yang ia berikan? Otaknya terbuat dari apa sebenarnya?

Dice kembali mencari judul novel lain, semoga kali ini dapat menyelamatkannya. Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan buku yang aneh-aneh, Dice angkat tangan mengundurkan diri dari misi ini.

"Hmm, menarik."

Hanya itu respons dari Gentaro. Buku ketiga yang Dice berikan membuatnya terdiam. Berhasil, sepertinya? Dilihat dari mimik Gentaro yang tampaknya sangat serius.

Gentaro tersenyum. Langkahnya pelan mendekat, membawa Dice mundur dan punggungnya bertemu dinding. Dice kelabakan, seluruh selnya menyalakan sirine bahaya. Ninuninuninu! Tapi tidak ada jalan keluar. Dice terjebak di padang pasir hisap milik Gentaro.

"Tuan Dice, Anda menggoda saya, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul bersamaan dengan tangan Gentaro yang memperlihatkan judul buku terakhir Dice berikan.

 **Kama Sutra: Seni Bercinta yang Anggun edisi 7: Kantor dan Kiat-Kiat Mendapatkan Hati Atasan.**

Demi Dewa Ebisu yang tidak pernah memberinya keberuntungan, buku macam apa itu?! Yang anehnya lagi adalah mengapa Gentaro menyimpan buku seperti itu di kantornya?!

"Tuan Dice pasti sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar di antara para pegawai. Katakan, yang mana yang menjadi tujuanmu. Uang atau murni hati saya?"

Seperti janjinya tadi, jika buku ketiga yang ia pilih kembali memiliki judul aneh, maka ia akan menyerah melanjutkan misi ini. Ditambah dengan keadaan canggung dan ambigu antara dirinya dengan Gentaro (hei, hei, satu kaki Gentaro menyelip di antara kakinya!).

"Tentu karena uang. Saya membutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Dan?"

Dice meneguk ludahnya tahu Gentaro semakin menyerang. "Dan untuk bermain judi."

Senyum tadi berubah menjadi seringai. Dice menemukan tabiat asli Gentaro Yumeno yang tidak diketahui pegawai mana pun. Mungkin sekretaris wanita yang dulu juga menggodanya turut mengetahui. Dice berserah, seratus persen ia akan dipecat.

"Kau tahu kan kalau tipeku itu janda anak satu? Kenapa masih mencoba mendekatiku padahal tahu hasilnya mustahil?"

Ah, pria ini tidak lagi berperilaku formal.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba peruntunganku," jawab Dice jujur.

"Kau ini laki-laki."

"Yah, siapa tahu kau tiba-tiba saja mendadak belok. Makanya kubilang aku mencoba peruntunganku."

"Biar kuberitahu beberapa hal." Gentaro mendekat, meletakkan bibirnya persis di telinga kiri Dice. "Semua rumor itu, aku yang buat, aku yang menyebarkannya. Aku ini tukang bual, kau tahu? Janda anak satu? Yang benar saja. Sejak kau bertanya pertama kali, aku sudah melihat gelagat anehmu. Maka aku ikuti permainanmu. Tapi aku menyerah saat ini, kau benar-benar menggodaku. Dice, aku bersedia memberimu jutaan bahkan miliaran uang untukmu dengan syarat kau kembali mendatangi ruanganku dan mempraktikan buku terakhir tadi bersamaku."

Sinting! Gila! Miring! Dice tak henti-hentinya menyumpah; menyumpahi Gentaro, menyumpahi dunia, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Sebuah keputusan yang amat tolol jika ingin mengambil hati Gentaro. Sosoknya berkuasa—terlalu ingin mendominasi lawannya, mungkin itu yang membuat semua perusahaan lain takluk dengannya jika tengah bernegosiasi, dan Dice ikut merasakan tekanan yang sama. Dadanya bergemuruh, antara ketakutan ingin lari atau ingin menangis.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kau bilang tadi kau mencari peruntunganmu, 'kan? Selamat, aku memang sudah belok sejak awal."

Tatapan Gentaro melahap, meski tampak sayu namun Dice menemukan kebuasan di dalamnya. Gentaro Yumeno menyimpan iblisnya sendiri di dalam tubuh. Bendera putih diangkat tinggi, Dice segenap-genapnya tidak berdaya.

Suara keroncong perut menjadi penyelamat. Gentaro terbelalak dan mundur.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Wajah Dice memerah malu. "Itu ... aku."

"Kau kentut?"

"Bukan! Itu suara perut! Aku kelaparan!"

"Sudah lewat jam makan siang dan kau belum makan?"

Tidak mungkin Dice bilang ia menghabiskan jam makan siangnya dengan mengepel lantai dan menguping pegawai kantor lainnya menggosip.

"Dice, kau bisa pulang lebih awal. Ambil makanan apa saja yang ada di kantin. Sesampainya di rumah langsung makan. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Dice tidak banyak mendengarkan ucapan Gentaro, ia hanya menangkap bagian "Ambil makanan apa saja di kantin". Ia dipersilakan pulang dan Dice berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu.

"Hei, Dice. Tahu kenapa sekretaris seksi yang pernah menggodaku dulu mengundurkan diri?"

Langkah Dice tergantung di ambang pintu ketika seruan Gentaro menahannya. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia terkejut ketika kubilang selangkanganmu tidak memberikan apa yang kuinginkan, daaan tiba-tiba dia _resign_."

"Kau sakit."

"Tapi kau butuh uangku, Dice. Jangan lupa besok datang kemari sesuai janji. Kita praktikan apa yang ada di buku. Aku tunggu."

Dice memang kesannya seperti pria modus yang menginginkan uang atasannya untuk kebutuhan pribadi. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, dirinya pun dijadikan kebutuhan pribadi Gentaro Yumeno. _Win-win solution_ , istilahnya. Kalau tidak bisa berlaku kooperatif dengannya, mungkin saja hidup Dice tinggal nama semata.

Ia pun berusaha membersihkan pikirannya. Banyak hal positif yang akan ia temui ke depan nanti. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah diperbolehkan mengambil makanan apa saja yang ada di kantin dan pulang lebih awal. Keuntungan sederhana yang menggiurkan. Bagus, Dice memutuskan mengikuti keinginan Gentaro. Ia hanya perlu menemui pria itu besok, mempraktikan buku kama sutra—ugh, Dice malu mengakui hal ini, dan jeng-jeng, hidupnya akan penuh kemudahan. Ini artinya ia berhasil mengambil hati Gentaro. Benar, bagus sekali.

Yang penting surga judi sudah tepat di depan mata!

(—atau sebenarnya neraka yang akan Dice hadapi?).

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: fic debut saya di fandom ini dan saya memulainya dengan gendai. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
